Solace Controls
by Sage A. Willow
Summary: The Dragonborn has returned. A young Nord lass who wields the ancient tongue of dragons as easily as she dual-wields daggers. But she has yet another ability at her disposal. More powerful than Alduin. More powerful than than the gods themselves. And yet no one ever knows that she uses it.


_Ugh! My head!_ I awaken on a cart with three guys. I look down at my hands and see that they're bound. Damn _! No chance at an easy escape._

"Hey, you're finally awake," says the guy across from me. "You were trying to cross the border. Walked right into that imperial ambush just like us and that thief over there."

"Damn you Stormcloaks!" the guy next to him retorts. "If it wasn't for you being there, I could've stolen a horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now." He looks to me and adds, "You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's the Stormcloaks they want." I just look away and watch as we approach a small town.

I don't remember how I got here nor even who I am. _Who am I?_ We stop as an imperial soldier tells us to line up.

"No, we're not rebels," the thief begins to explain. When he realizes his words are getting him nowhere, he runs. The soldier orders her archers to kill him. _There has to be another way out of this._

A younger male soldier sees me and in realizing I'm not registered, asks, "Who are you?"

I pick at my brain for a second, trying to remember. Then my name comes to to me. "I am Rebecka Two-dagger."

He writes my name down and says, "You picked a bad time to return to your homeland." He turns to his superior and asks, "Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list." I just tune them out and look down at my bound wrists. I know there isn't much left to do but await my execution.

The first guy got his head chopped simply because he refused to wait. ROOOAAR! _What was that?_ I look to the mountains, but nothing stirred. The imperial captain ignored it and called me to the block. ROOOOAAARR! _There is is again._ I look again to the mountains, but still nothing. The captain insists on continuing. This day will be my last on Nirn...

I lay my head on the chopping block and see the mountains in the distance. Another roar is heard, this time the creature has revealed itself. And it's coming this way. _Dragon!_

It lands on the tower right by the block. It roars again and I'm pushed to the ground as I see overclouds gather above. _If only my hands weren't bound!_

Ralof, the Nord who was in the cart with me, yells for me to get up. What happens next is all a bit of a blur.

I run into the next tower and, instead of waiting, I run up the stairs. The dragon bursts the wall down and I just jump over him into the building across the way. I run into the young imperial soldier, Hadvar as the other soldier calls him. He tells me to stay close to him, but I once again rush straight past the dragon as it lands. Hadvar shouts something about the wall, but I didn't hear it for I kept running, barely dodging past the dragon's fire. I enter a clearing and my feet carry me to the left towards the keep. Why I don't run for the gates, I don't know. I enter the keep through the first door I see.

 _There has to be something to cut myself loose in here!_ I notice a body across the way. Maybe it has a knife or some sort of blade. As I approach, Ralof enters and rushes past me. He kneels before the body and says, "We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother." He turns to me and offers to cut my bindings. I approach him and he does so.

 _Finally!_ I close my eyes and reopen them in a hallway lined with chests. I go straight to the one labeled 'Armor' and sift through it. _There's a dragon out there, so I'll need the best armor._ I find some called 'Dragonscale.' With a laugh, I put it on. _It's too bulky. I won't have much maneuverability with this._ I look past the 'Elven Armor' ( _more like Elven Trash_ ) and settle with 'Leather armor.' Lightweight, flexible, but can still protect against most weaponry. The dragon was able to breathe fire, so it'll need a 'Resist Fire' enchantment and perhaps some bracers with a 'Fortify One-handed' as well.

I find my armor and then move to the 'Weapons' chest. Ooohh! Daedric and Ebony daggers! Just in case I get disarmed, perhaps Glass and... Dwarven ones too. A fire enchantment for the Daedric dagger. And perhaps a frost enchantment for the Ebony one. Absorb health and paralyze would be useful enchantments too, so I'll take those for the Glass and Dwarven daggers.

I sift through the 'Jewelry' chest and pick out a ring that also fortifies one-handed and a necklace of regenerate health. I also decide to empty out the 'Potion,' 'Ingredient,' and 'Food' chests. All of them can be useful. Lastly, I read every book in the 'Skill book' chest. I do believe I am ready to head back.

I return to Helgen the same way I left then breeze through the keep with ease. The dragon flies off into the distance. I am outside, safe and very much alive. The most powerful being Skyrim has ever seen is here. I hope its inhabitants are ready.


End file.
